vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The King of Fighters
Credit to the SNK Wiki for several profile page description texts. Summary The King of Fighters (ザ·キング·オブ·ファイターズ''Za Kingu obu Faitāzu''?), officially abbreviated KOF, is a series of fighting games developed by SNK Playmore (formerly SNK), which began with The King of Fighters '94 in 1994. The characters in the story's canon include character from other series including Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting and other SNK games that exist in alternate timelines within the series. The series was originally developed for SNK's Neo Geo MVS arcade hardware, which served as the main platform for the series until 2004, when SNK retired the MVS in favor of the Atomiswave arcade board. Only two King of Fighters games were made on the Atomiswave platform (The King of Fighters Neowave ''and ''The King of Fighters XI) before SNK decided to discontinue using the platform for the series. The current arcade hardware for the series is the Taito Type X2, with its first usage coming with the release of The King of Fighters XII. Ports of the arcade games and original The King of Fighters games have been released for several video games consoles. Power of the Verse King of Fighters is a fairly strong verse with a decent amount of hax and special abilities, including, but not limited to: Soul Destruction, Sealing, Mind Control, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, among others. Its top tiers reach Small City level, and in speed they reach up to at least Massively Hypersonic levels. A lot of the characters are scaled to each other into an incomprehensible mess, which sometimes makes it hard to measure how strong they are relative to one another. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Mandrakk The Dark Monitor * Skodwarde The Almighty * Dino Ranger Black * Dragonmasterxyz * Dark649 * AlfredOath *Mariogoods *Tonygameman Opponents Neutral *Bobsican Characters 'The 3 Sacred Treasures:' *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *Chizuru Kagura The Orochi Clan: *Orochi *Leopold Goenitz *Yashiro Nanakase *Shermie *Chris *Vice *Mature *Gaidel Fatal Fury Characters: *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Joe Higashi *Mai Shiranui *Blue Mary *Rock Howard *B. Jenet *Hotaru Futaba *Gato *Tizoc Team South Town: *Geese Howard *Billy Kane *Hein *Ryuji Yamazaki 'Team Korea:' *Kim Kaphwan *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Jhun Hoon *May Lee Psycho Soldiers: *Athena Asamiya *Sie Kensou *Bao *Chin Gentsai *Momoko Ikari Warriors: *Leona Heidern *Ralf Jones *Clark Steel *Heidern *Whip Art of Fighting Team: *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *Yuri Sakazaki *Takuma Sakazaki *King *Eiji Kisaragi Team Japan: *Shingo Yabuki *Benimaru Nikaido *Goro Daimon 'Team USA:' *Heavy D! *Lucky Glauber *Brian Battler 'K' Team:' *K' *Kula Diamond *Maxima 'Mercenary Team:' *Seth *Vanessa *Ramon 'NESTS Cartel:' *Igniz *Original Zero *Zero (Clone) *Krizalid 'Misty *NESTS *Angel *Foxy *Diana 'Team Ash:' *Elisabeth Blanctorche *Duo Lon *Shen Woo 'Those From The Past:' *Saiki *Mukai *Shion *Magaki *Botan *Shroom 'Official Invitation Team:' *Sylvie Paula Paula *Kukri *Mian 'Another World Team:' *Nakoruru *Mui Mui *Loveheart China Team: *Shun'ei *Tung Fu Rue *Meitenkun 'Other:' *Verse *Antonov *Kusanagi *Saisyu Kusanagi *Rugal Bernstein *Ash Crimson *Adelheid Bernstein *Malin *Hinako Shijou *Ron *Lin Category:SNK Category:King Of Fighters Category:Games Category:Verses